


I Recall But One Tear

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek explains the shedding of a tear in the TNG episode "Sarek".</p><p>Written by Bert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Recall But One Tear

I Recall But One Tear

By Bert

Sa, w/ Am implied

Rating: G

AN: Yep that muse seems to like short snips of emotion, where there should be none. Oh, if you don't know, I don’t own Trek or Sarek. Enjoy!

 

The notes transported him through the vastness of time and space, back to a time when life was full of the passions of youth. To a calming sea of blue, that quenched the fires within. It had been said, music soothed the savage beast; music held no candle to the soft feminine wonderment of her. She, in her own way, had become his everything, his reason to be, till fate saw fit to take her from him.

Brahm’s Sextet No. 1 had been playing during his first dance with her, and each subsequent dance thereafter, till they danced it at their wedding. Bittersweet memories filled his mind as he felt the cooling softness of her skin, the smell of jasmine in her hair, and the taste of honey wine splashed upon her lips.

Soon, oh so very soon, he knew they would dance among the stars once again to their piece. Then maybe then, he could find the courage to defy his name and tell her, the one thing that evaded his lips, though it filled his heart even today. He loved her. Till now, he could do but one thing: shed a single tear.


End file.
